1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing member for a knob of a lock to improve the strength of the knob for preventing destruction of the knob by an unauthorized user.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional knob and FIG. 2 illustrates a lock having the conventional knob in FIG. 1. The knob includes a knob body 90 and a neck 91 extending from a side of the knob body 90. An escutcheon 92 is mounted around the neck 91. When mounted to a door, an unauthorized user may use a sharp-pointed member 93 to jimmy the connection area between the knob body 90 and the escutcheon 92. Alternatively, the unauthorized user may directly hammer an outer surface of the knob body 90, which, in turn, presses against the escutcheon 92 and thus causes deformation of the escutcheon 92. As a result, the lock core can be removed.